This invention relates mainly to an improved novolac type epoxy resin suitable for electric and electronic industry, an electronic parts encapsulating resin composition containing the resin, and particularly to a semiconductor encapsulating epoxy resin, resin composition, and encapsulated parts with reduced stress to the parts.